


Joining Up

by PaperFox19



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Partners, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance comes to join the X-Men, his reasons are unique but genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 1 Reasons

Lance has had a messed up life. He had no family and was often bullied when he was younger. When his powers came in they became his salvation levelling the playing field. He didn’t have a lot in terms of possessions, and friends well…let’s face it his friends could be dicks.

He had a secret, a secret he’s only told one person, Kitty Pride. No he did not love her, he saw her as a symbol that he wasn’t alone. He had grown tired of his life with the Brotherhood, and he was determined to act on his feelings.

Upon entering the compound he set off some alarms and triggered the security system, but one good quake fried those and he made it to the front door. Logan and the other x men came out to meet him. “What are you doing here bub?”

Lance looked at Wolverine, clad in his suit that clung to his muscled body so well. The boy blushed and took a breath to calm himself down. “I’m here to join the X-Men.” Everyone was surprised, and Lance was brought to professor X.

“How do we know this isn’t a trick?” Cyclops snaps, pointing an accusing finger at Avalanche.

“This isn’t a trick Summers, I got my reasons.” He says, and Kitty looks at him.

“Care to share those reasons, or are we just supposed to trust you.”

“That’s enough Summers.” Logan says, much to the shades wearer shock. “People have reasons to do a lot of things some of them personal.”

“Logan is right Scott, Lance welcome to the institute.” He yawned. “It’s late Kitty would you show Lance to his room.”

“Sure thing Professor, follow me.” She fazed through the door, and Lance followed, but through normal means.

“I don’t like it he could be up to something.”

“Relax Scott, I took a peek at his mind his reasons for being here are different but it’s a step in the right direction.”

“Come on Elf back to bed.” Logan led Kurt out of the room.

“Do you really think we can trust him?” the older man put an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah we can, let’s just say he had the same scent as you did when we first met.” Kurt blushed and smiled, cuddling closer to the older male.

“Ohh I see.” The fuzzy one stole a quick kiss, and they retired to his room.

-With Lance and Kitty-

“Tell me Lance are you really going for it?”

“Yeah I am, I’m sick of the brotherhood. I’m not happy there.” He dumped his stuff out and a magazine fell from his bag. It was cover to cover naked men, buff and in a variety of poses.

“We’ve talked before about it, but are you sure your ready to be here. It’s a tough place and the others won’t hold back.”

“I can take it, I’ve taken a lot more for a lot less.” He grabs his magazine and tucks it under his clothes.

“You deserve to be happy Lance, I’ll wish you luck.”

“Kitty just tell me one thing, am I being stupid for coming here, do I even have a shot?”

“Oh you have a shot.” She says remembering various times Kurt’s come to breakfast with a light limp, but looking very very happy. “Remember if you ever need someone to talk to…”

“As my friend all I have to do is ask.” Saying their good nights the girl left and Lance removed his old attire, he was bare naked in his new room. His body chiseled from all his hard life, he had to get stronger or just keep getting pushed around. His semi hard 6 inch cock twitched between his legs, he just couldn’t shake the image of Wolverine from his mind.

Ever since he first saw the man he had a crush on him, it was hard not Logan had a body most men would die to have. Put that into a skin tight suit and it was hard not to get a hard on. He’d lost count how many times their paths crossed and he’d go home jerking off, thinking of how it would feel to be pinned beneath him.

He reached down and began caressing his stiffening cock, groaning he walked over to the bed. He lay back in the soft sheets working his fully aroused penis. “Oh ah ah ah!” he pumped himself, thinking of Logan and wanting it to be his hand instead of his own. Spreading his legs he went somewhere he never thought of doing at the brotherhood house, he began playing with his hole.

Lance saw the bulge in his pants he knew the man was hung like a horse. He went from one finger to two and then three, he teased his sweet spot and pumped his dripping cock. He closed his eyes, loving the sensations coursing through him. “Logan!” he cried out as he came shooting his load all over his body. He took a moment to smear his cum over his chest and caress his nipple, easing him down the pleasure trail.

Collecting his own essence he brought it to his lips, licking up every drop, going as far as to suck on his fingers clean. He basked in the afterglow of his release, normally by now he’d be pulling up the covers to hide his nudity but now he felt safe for the first time in a long time.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for next X Men Evolution week for more updates


End file.
